A Scamander Story
by Snaily
Summary: Tatiana Scamander, daughter of Harry Potter's daughter Lily, is finally attending Hogwarts after five years of attending Salem Witches' Academy. Here she will adjust, fall into depression, and rise again with help of her family. Some names are changed.


**_Hello, all! This is a third generation story taken from Hogwarts: The Enchanted Curse. Each chapter is a story involving Tatiana Scamander (represented as Tatiana Louvielle), the daughter of Lorcan and Lily [Potter] Scamander. Tatiana is the second child of the couple, having an older brother, Edwin, and a younger brother, Arturo. She was born in Pakistan due to the nature of her parents careers (Lily being an ambassador for the MoM, and Lorcan a naturalist). She has never lived in Britain, but has lived all over the world. Her school career began at Salem Witches' Academy, but now her family is relocating back to Great Britain. She has decided to repeat her fifth year in order to take her O.W.L.s, so her age is sixteen. _**

**_The following chapters follow Tatiana through her adjustments, both to her new school and a terrible tragedy later in the story. Please keep in mind, that as Tatiana grows, so does my writing. So her input may seem short at first, but it will improve as I post more. Also, this is techinically a series of one shots, but some will be longer and others will be shorter, so just a warning ahead of time._**

**_Disclaimer: Tatiana is an original character by me, and her PoV is written in normal print. Lopa Wadhwa (in italics) belongs to Anu and anything written in her point of view belongs to Anu. Raine Hawley (in bold) belongs to Lee and anything written in her point of view belongs to Lee. The brief dialogue of Professor Ric Tender was written by Cha. Enjoy, comments are appreciated and will be passed on to their respective authors. ;)_**

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Potions Class**

_Prefect duties. Classes. Homework. Practicing spells. Library. This was what had kept Lopa busy this year. She was taking her O.W.L year very seriously. As seriously, as she thought any Fifth year should take it. Perhaps a little more than that. She was working hard for almost every subject, even those which she was sure she was going to drop next year. She still wanted to achieve good grades in those subjects as well. Despite all the busy routine, however, she was happier than ever._

_However, today was not one of the best days of term. She had spent most of the previous night reading, and her eyes were a little puffy this morning. She had regretted her decision to stay awake, reading, when she was so tired. But the book was interesting and she couldn't help it. As she had come out of the common room, she had to tell several First years off for playing with Fanged Frisbee in the corridors. At breakfast, she had accidently spilled the coffee over one of her homework essays, which she had been re-reading for any errors. All in all, it was in a bad mood that she headed towards the classroom._

_She had already developed a terrible headache. All her way through the corridors and towards the dungeon, she reminded herself she will have to concentrate on the lesson. But that did nothing to help her improve her mood._

_Familiar smell of herbs and other potion ingredients reached her nose as she walked inside the classroom. However, she was surprised to see Professor Tender there. She blinked her eyes, sure it was a mixture of headache and her eyes taking time to adjusting in dark dungeons after the bright corridors, as she had never before seen Professor Tender in wizard's robes. But after a few seconds she was sure it was Professor Tender._

"_Morning Professor," she said before taking a seat. She placed her arms on the table and rested her head over it, with her eyes closed. However, she looked up and tried to concentrate as the lesson was started._

_Confusing and Befuddlement draught? She wondered whether it was that she had accidently drank in the morning instead of the coffee. She shook her head to prevent it going fuzzy and raised her hand. "Sir, its name shows it will cause the drinker to get confused. But how is this potion useful for us to learn?" she asked._

* * *

Alright. Day 2. Tatiana breathed in and out carefully, trying to control of nerves. The first day had gone pretty well, but that might have just been beginner's luck. She hadn't really spoken to anyone yet, just because her mind was whirling with her new life. Salem's classes had been just as regimented, if not more, but it had been girls only, so just in light of that things had been different. For example, more time to get ready in the morning. Not like that really bothered Tatiana - she always woke up at five in the morning anyway.

She didn't have far to go to get the Potions classroom from her dormitory, really, but she wasn't so odd not to have to eat breakfast. She as she made her way down from the Great Hall, her head whirled at all the students (that's one thing Hogwarts had over Salem: it was MUCH bigger). She thought she glimpsed her brother Edwin in the crowd, but she couldn't tell for sure. She'd try to catch him at lunch.

She entered the classroom and took a seat in the front. There was only one other girl in the room at the time, plus the teacher. As she sat, Tatiana readjusted her head band and pushed her bag under her desk. Glancing up at the board, she groaned inwardly. Confusion and Befuddlement? That was the last thing Tatiana needed. But she tried to settle down. She looked over at the other girl. "Hello. My name is Tatiana Louvielle. You're Lopa Wadhwa, aren't you?" she asked. She held out her hand. She hoped she didn't stand out too much. She was beginning to realize just how much she stood out with her American accent.

* * *

_Lopa looked at the other girl who had introduced herself. 'Oh no, why do I have to meet new people when I am in this condition?' she thought. Lopa was usually cheerful. But she was afraid her puffy eyes and pale face, and probably tired look will not set a good impression on someone she talked with first time. She smiled, and hoped it would make up for her tired appearance. Hopefully, the girl will understand her tired look does not mean she was not friendly._

_"Yeah, I am Lopa," she said, and managed to sound cheerful. It was surprising, she had been bitter all the morning. It was probably because all morning she had dealt with no one but irritating students who were far from friendly. "Nice to meet you Tatiana," she added, shaking hands with the girl._

_Lopa realized she had never seen her before in any of the classes. "Are you new to the school?" she asked her. She had noticed the girl's American accent as well, but had not seen her as a stranger more than she would have seen a student with British accent. Lopa was Indian by heredity. She was born and raised in London, but having always an Indian family around while she grew up; her own accent was not exactly like other British people she had known._

* * *

Tatiana disguised her sigh of relief. She actually introduced herself to someone! And she didn't totally blow it! She had been so afraid that she would intimidate people, or just be too strange for them to handle. That was pretty much what had happened at Salem. The girls there had laughed at her for not fitting in the way she was supposed to. But Tatiana was a non-conformist. Life would be no fun if everyone was the same.

She smiled pleasantly at Lopa, seeing if she could continue her luck. "Yes, I'm new. I went to Salem Witches' Academy in America before this. I'm repeating my fifth year because of the move, but we never covered the Confusion and Befuddlement Draught. This should be interesting, don't you agree?" she said. She bit her lip. She was probably babbling too much. Besides, Lopa looked a little tired. She should probably take it down a notch if she knew what was good for her.

* * *

**At the moment, even though something was happening in the world, Raine was happy. She was more than just happy; she had never loved her moments more. She shared most of them with Zander, as often as time would allow them, but due to his prefect duties and other stuff involving him and her separately, she was using more of her time of studies, and it finally seemed to pay off.**

**In a way, Raine felt almost guilty for worrying about some test results when the world was sort of in his silent but not so silent war with someone they called terrorists. Quite frankly, Raine knew very little about British interference, after all, she'd only been living in England for a year. For once, she didn't really pay attention to news (which wasn't exactly a good thing) and for another; she was more concerned about her own life. In a way, that could be mistaken for egoistic, but then again, Raine was Raine, and when she didn't care, she didn't care. Oh, and off the record, she was not self centered or anything like that. She was one of the kinder types of people, the friendlier type.**

**Raine walked into class with a confidence she never used to have. Her long dark hair well in large curls today, sat up in a pony tail with some lose strands here and there. Her lips were light red and her make-up natural. She wore her uniform with a touch of her own personality, sparkling bracelets and a radiant hot pink t-shirt under her regular shirt, which she left with a few unbuttoned buttons at the top, just to show off. She sat down next to Lopa and waited for the lesson to start.**

**The rather laid back substitute Ric Tender was subbing potions today, and the topic was one of those topics Raine could do alright in, still, she wasn't an all too good student either. As Ric spoke, Raine's attention was snapped away by an American accent talking to Lopa. She didn't meant to be so curious, but she was out of nature, so she sharpened her ears and glanced at Lopa's directions.**

**"Hey,"****she said, gaining attentions from the other two, she wanted to join their conversation as well.****"I'm Raine Hawley,"****Raine said, introducing her to the new one. Raine had an American accent too. It had used to bother her a little, due the attention and the obvious answer than she was American every time someone asked, but then she had just let it pass.****"I'm American too, if you can't tell,"****she said with a smile.**

* * *

Tatiana looked up at the girl who had just entered in surprise. Wow, today was going a lot better so far than she could possibly have imagined. She had a thought for a moment that her little brother Arturo had slipped some Felix Felicis into her pumpkin juice this morning, but she shot that thought down. He might be an out-of-this-world potion maker, but there was no way he could know how to make Felix Felicis yet. But that didn't matter. She decided to get back into the real world before creeping her new acquaintances out by spacing.

"Nice to meet you, Raine," Tatiana replied. "I'm Tatiana Louvielle. You don't know what a relief it is to meet another American, besides my brothers. At least now I don't feel quite so isolated. How long have you lived in England?" She asked, smiling hesitantly. She mentally smacked herself for blabbering on too much. She had difficulty judging when enough was enough when it came to talking. Either she spoke to much or not enough. It was a very fine line that Tatiana had yet to master. It became easier over time, when she got adjusted to a new place.

The fact was that Tatiana spoke just fine. There was just the issue that whenever she moved someplace new with new people, new customs, and sometimes evens a new language; it was like she was just learning all over again. It didn't take long for her to pick up a new language (she was already fluent in Arabic, Chinese, and Spanish in addition to English). But she didn't have great people skills, at least not a first. Maybe this time it would be easier. At least so far it appeared to be that way. And her parents had promised her that they would not move until after Tatiana and Arturo had graduated, at which point they'd have the option not to go along. And the more time she spent in England, the more she liked it. She had not intentions of leaving of graduation.

Professor Tender looked at the three ladies who were chit chatting and frowned. **"**Ladies, we've started the lesson, so either yeh've got something to share with the entire class on Befuddlement Draughts, or Aye'm gonna 'ave ta ask yeh to cease yer conversation until aftar class," he said addressing the three.

"Toward yer Miz Wadhwa's question, yer learning it because one it's in the curriculum and second many potions are made in similar style to this draught, and hence it will 'elp yeh later when brewing future potions," he stated, answering the earlier question.

"Since there are no other thoughts and questions, please begin your potionz, _silently_," he stated. He was normally a lax Professor, but even he didn't like people talking off topic when the lesson was starting.

Tatiana blanched at the scolding and immediately clammed up. Stupid. Should know better. Can't believe I let that happen. Thoughts like this raced through Tatiana's head as she bent over her cauldron. Thankfully she was pretty decent at this particular subject - Salem had prized subjects such as Potions and Herbology over any other. So she chopped up her ingredients carefully, not saying a word. She thought she felt Raine and Lopa glancing at her like, _what bit her?_ but she didn't want to risk getting into trouble with the professor again. It'd be hard to guess she was a Slytherin with behavior like this.

Such a fine line to walk. Pleasing peers and pleasing professors. It seemed it was impossible to do both. At least she could take this with a grain of salt and be more aware during her other classes. She didn't blame the professor at all; in his position she would have felt the same way. So she boiled her potion to the instructions and then sat up a little straighter. It looked about right. After a brief pep talk in her head she decided to look over and see how Lopa and Raine were doing, not to cheat, but just to be encouraging.

* * *

**Raine was easily distracted, it was a born thing, and really, she couldn't help it. Still, you couldn't blame the girl, it wasn't her fault she turned out that with genes, sure, she still could've tried a little harder though, but that wasn't really what she thought most of.****"I've only lived in England for around a year,"****Raine replied to Tatiana with a small smile, she tried to keep her voice down, but sure enough, they were quickly caught by the professor. Raine wasn't always this obvious; she tried her best to be subtle.**

**"Sorry professor Tender,"****Raine replied with a small embarrassed smile.****"We'll keep the small talk out of the classroom,"****she added hastily before the lesson continued.**

**Raine didn't really have a problem with potions, she was actually not so bad at it. She found potions closely related to Herbology, since they both involved ingredients and closely follow-ups of what they were doing. Raine was pretty good at taking directions and following them closely once she was really concentrated.**

**Quickly, Raine began to brew the potion, it was just as it should be, and she smiled knowing that had she been asked to do this last year, she would've groaned and failed terribly.**

* * *

_Lopa was interested to know about the other magical schools. But she had never known about many of them. And her knowledge about those who she knew existed was also very less. So she felt quite excited to know more about the new magical school Tatiana mentioned. While Raine and Tatiana were talking, several questions about the school popped in her mind. But as soon she opened her mouth to speak them aloud Professor Tender told them off._

_Cheerfulness she had started to feel vanished, and she turned deep shade of pink with embarrassment. Lopa was very much careful about her image in teachers' eyes. And being told off in a class made her feel very ashamed. "Sorry Professor," she said with her eyes down._

_She listened to answer of her question attentively, and wanted to ask what other potions are similar in method, but somehow was not able to raise her hand. She looked up at the blackboard as the directions for the potion appeared there. She really hoped for a good performance to make up for her behavior in the class. However, she knew the pain in her eyes and the headache she was having since she woke up were going to do nothing to help. She was still determined to perform well. She carefully read the instructions and started brewing the potion._


End file.
